Not Necessarily
by ForfeitsOfFury
Summary: Olive Abraholos Elephanta isn't the most normal girl in world. But as long she's with her family, she doesn't mind. Most the time, that is. And Enoch O'Connor is a bit on the odd side as well. Not he cares... (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Olive

While the other children favoured being outside for majority of their time, Olive spent most of her time inside. It wasn't that she didn't like being outside, because she rather enjoyed it. It was because of Enoch. Enoch, in short, was the most moody, depressed, and jealous boy in Miss Peregrine's loop. And Olive needed to keep him happy.

"Olive, will you play with us?" Claire would ask. "Wanna play soccer with us?" Millard would question. "Could you ref? Horace is bad at it." Hugh would inform her. Every time, Olive would tell them she couldn't, maybe another time. And every time, the three would look at her, as if asking what she could possibly be doing that was more important than playing with them.

Enoch didn't pay her much attention, only handed her tools from time to time. But whatever made Enoch happy made her happy. He would stick out his hand, quietly whispering what tool he needed. And with each passing day, it seemed as if Enoch was warming up. Olive was a person of happiness and warmth, so it was a possibility (a good one!) that Enoch O'Connor learned a thing or two from Olive Abraholos Elephanta.

But even people like Olive had down days. Sometimes Olive wish she was normal, but the gift of peculiarity made it impossible. She wished that she could grow up, get married, have children...but there were a number of reasons that wasn't possible. What chance did she have with a normal? Or even finding another peculiar her age? Miss Peregrine's goal to keep them in the loop forever was another problem. So the only (slim) chance she had at all was a peculiar from her loop that was her age. Abe left ages ago, so Emma and Enoch were the only ones she had even a slight chance with. And as Emma had sworn off romance, Enoch was the only one. And Enoch wasn't exactly the sweetest guy.

It wasn't that Olive didn't like him, though she didn't-not romantically, anyway-it was just that Enoch didn't seem to like her. In any way. He didn't act it, that is. In fact, the only one he acted even close to friends with was little Claire. Her and Victor. And he wasn't far from Bronwyn, either. At least she allowed to be anywhere near his workshop at all (she still didn't know why...).

Olive loved rest of the children, of course. But Enoch was the one that she spent most her time with. She may have been close to him, but he wasn't exactly close to her. If makes any sense at all. Actually, let rephrase that. Olive may have loved Enoch with all her heart, but Enoch would still love her the same as everyone else; little to no affection all. And that mattered to Olive. A lot.

. **.**

 **Hi! It's me, and this is my second fic. This should a multi-chapter fic. Please feel free review, I don't bite! Also, critique away! I'm gonna need it. Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you liked it :). I would have liked it to be longer...but... The next chapter will be a bit like this, but in Enoch's POV. I ship Enolive with a burning passion, by the way. Again, feel free to review! Bye!**


	2. Enoch

Enoch didn't care. He didn't care at all. In fact, if he did care, he might actually try to be friends with the other inhabitants of the time loop. The only one that bothered to hang around him was Olive. And, to be honest, he had stopped noticing a long time ago.

Olive was there so often, it was almost a routine. Go to bed, be woken up by Olive, and start working. Day after day. Night after night. Sometimes, Enoch would lay awake at night, wondering if Miss P had put the fiery pyromancer up to the task. That was before he had stopped caring if she there at all.

What you must understand is that Enoch wasn't used others caring about him. So, naturally, it came as a surprise when Olive had dedicated her free time hanging out with the moody necromancer. And, unlike events of today (or 1943, however you look at it), Enoch didn't want her to leave. Olive had become somewhat of a comfort for him. He was so afraid of losing one he cared about most (though he would never tell anybody that). Then, one evening, as Olive told the younger children most peculiar fairy tales, Enoch realized that if anything were to happen to his Olive-excuse me,  just _Olive_ ,-the comfort he felt would be gone, and would again left alone. So, being rational boy was, he simply forgot she was there.

At times, when Enoch was very young, his mother might walk up his room and tell him stories. Wonderful stories, even more beautiful than his mother herself. Elaborate and crafted, her tales of grandeur would fill young Enoch's mind with hopes dreams. The young boy's closest friend had been his mother, so when she had fallen deathly ill, Enoch had shut out the world and resorted to the experimentation of life. He was obsessed with bringing mother back to him, so in a way he should be thanking death for helping discover his peculiarity.

Evangeline O'Connor's tallest tales were always of a little boy named Enoch (Creative, I know). Enoch was a young boy whose best friend was a little, red-headed girl named Evelyn. He and Evelyn rode a dragon whose name Enoch couldn't quite remember, they climbed beanstalks as tall as the mountains themselves. Oh, how Enoch loved those tales.

When Olive had first entered the loop, she looked like she had come strait from a forest fire (Enoch would learn later that he was somewhat correct). But all he could think was that the girl before him looked just like how he had imagined Evelyn.

Later that same week, he heard Olive telling stories to the children. Her voice was sweet like honey, and she seemed to sing the words of the book as if they were lyrics. Enoch hovered just outside the door of Hugh and Millard's bedroom, closing eyes and nodding softly the words that came out of Olive's sweet, sweet mouth.

He was half asleep when the door opened and Enoch fell strait into two young girls. One was asleep and soft snores seemed to come from two places at once. The other girl was wearing a blue nightdress and slippers. When the three hit the ground, the younger one just let out a few agitated groans and continued to slumber. Enoch felt his face go bright cherry red, and, although he couldn't see her, the older girl below him flushed tomato red, too.

As the boy scrambled up, the girl before him adjusted her grip the little girl in her arms, before apologizing vigorously. "SorrysorryIreallyreallyamtrulysorry! I'm new here, you see, and-" Enoch pushed Olive's hand away. "Watch where you're going next time." He grumbled before walking away.

At the time, he didn't know why he had done it. But now, looking back on his first encounter with Olive, he knew. It all fit. It all made sense. The way Olive told stories. The look in her eyes. The way she expressed her feelings. It was so familiar. In short, Olive reminded him of his best friend. Evangeline O'Connor. His mother.

. 

**Wow. Sorry it still wasn't too long! I really hope you enjoyed! For the few reviewers I got last chapter, thank you for the encouragement! If it isn't too much, share this with your friends! Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Pyromancing

"Let me help you with those, Enoch!" Olive piped at the peculiar boy in the nearby room. Once she was done making Jake and Miss Peregrine's tea, she would grab a cup for Enoch and head up. If this tea would just pour faster...what she did not expect was Enoch's reaction.

"Don't bother. Wouldn't want to ruin your little tea party." Enoch turns on his heels and stamped back towards the stairs. There Olive stood, dumbfounded, until common instinct began to act. She shouldn't have been so surprised. Stupid. "Enoch!" She called.

What Olive did know was that Enoch was much faster than her. And also more advanced in a number of ways. He was cute. Amazing. Cute. Egotistical. Grouchy. Cute.

Olive shook her head vigorously. "Enoch!" Enoch suddenly swung around to face her, eyes full of resent. "What." He asked, the word coming out as more of a statement. Olive looked down at the floorboards, not daring to meet the boy's gaze. "Well, I'm not going back downstairs, so you might as well let me help you."

Enoch raised an eyebrow, then nodded to his closed door. Olive smiled and pulled open the oak door, letting the boy before her in. It swung back in her face, narrowly missing her small, pale nose.

"So." Enoch said once she had successfully taken her spot next to him. "Did you go get Jake with Emma?" Olive shuffled a bit, confused as to why he needed to know. "Yes. Yes I did. Why?" Enoch disregarded her question, instead asking one of his own. "Did you volunteer to do that, Olive?"

Olive didn't know why he needed to know. "Yes." She also didn't know why she had answered. "So you like him then. Jake, I mean." Olive didn't exactly understand why Enoch was acting like this. Then again, it was Enoch.

"Why do you hate Jake so much, Enoch?" She couldn't help it. It had just slipped out. Olive immediately covered her mouth with gloved hands. Enoch froze for a fraction of a second, then shrugged off the question as if it were Millard's annoying storm of jokes.

"Why, Enoch?" She repeated. Now she really was curious. "Why should I tell you? I don't have to tell you everything." Enoch mumbled, not bothering to look up at the fiery red-head next to him.

"You don't tell me anything." She regretted the words the second they left her mouth. "And I ask you again, why would I?" Olive turned away, nose facing the door. "Well, if you really don't want to tell me anything, I bet Jake would be nicer to me than you ever were."

Oh, those words she most regretted. She turned on her heel and began to stiffly walk out. "Wait-Olive!" Enoch yelled. Olive swirled back around. Enoch sat at his desk, face pomegranate red. "I'm s-sorry, okay?" The words obviously pained him to say. "What?" Olive had heard him, nice and clear. But his face just looked so cute in that shade of red... " I'm sorry. Are you deaf?" Classic Enoch.

Olive smiled and began walking back to her place. "S'okay." Then she wrapped her arms around Enoch and he hugged her back and they ran off into the sunset together, free from the loop's clutches. But they only did that in Olive's mind.

. . .

"Jake! Come meet Enoch properly." She didn't know why she had said that. Really and truly. To be honest, Olive thought he would politely decline. After all, he thought that Enoch was jealous and possessive. Emma's words, not hers. She had told Emma that Enoch was perfectly perfect in every way. Only she just said that in her mind, so nobody heard it but her.

Olive tried to avoid Enoch's glare as she led Jake into the necromancer's room. Enoch's glare, as it turns out, was unavoidable. He stared at her, disappointment in his dark eyes. There Jake stood as Enoch brought his dolls to life. "Isn't he amazing?!" Olive asked. What the boys would never know was that she didn't mean his peculiarity.

"This isn't even the fun part, Jake. Do you want to see the fun part?" Enoch asked. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned forward and whispered into one of the doll's ears. It turned to the other doll and hissed, the two beginning to circle each other. Olive let out a loud squeal and clapped her hands as fast as she could, beginning to jump up and down. Jake shot her a glance before turning back to the dolls.

Olive smiled down at the dolls, hands woven together. With one final lunge, the doll that resembled a crab pulled out the other one's heart, nudging it to assure itself the other as surely dead.

"It's even better with humans. You should have seen the epic battles they had at my parent's funeral parlour." Jake took one look at Enoch, as if questioning his sanity (which he was probably doing regardless), and sprinted away.

If she didn't know any better, Olive might say that Jake was actually kinda cute. Of course, she would never tell Enoch that.

 **.**

 **Hey! Thanks for reading the latest chapter of 'Not Necessarily'! Sadly, it didn't turn out as long as intended, but hey! Pretty good. Anyway, sorry for any incorrect dialogue. If somebody could PM me a play-by-play for the dinner scene in the movie, that would be most appreciated! Feel free to review! Bai!**


	4. No One Wants You When You Have No Heart

**Hey guys! Me again, and this is just another chapter. The title is based on a line from 'Hallelujah' by 'Panic! At the Disco'. Also, the dinner scene may be incorrect, sorry! I had to add fluff later on, if you must know. Anyways, review away! (Wee bit of cursing, but not much) Enjoy it!**

* * *

Honestly, the reason Enoch hated Jake was because of what he did unknowingly. Stole Olive's attention. Those beautiful blue eyes trained on someone besides him. And he hated it.

It was stupid. And he knew it. But let's face it, Enoch O'Connor was a jealous, stupid, possessive ass. And he knew that, too.

What exactly did Enoch know? His mom was dead. He hated Jacob. He hated himself. He was a freak. Olive didn't like him. Victor was dead. Abe was gone. Enoch had no one. He was glad Jake wasn't peculiar. That's what he thought.

. . .

Enoch had to practically fight himself to keep from groaning when Jake entered the dining room. "Hey!" A young boy's voice called from the other end of the table. "Millard, go put on some clothes. Polite persons do not take their supper in the nude." Miss Peregrine told to invisible boy. "Fine!" Millard replied, getting up reluctantly amid gales of laughter.

Enoch nearly lost his mind at Olive's next words. "You can sit...here, Jake." Enoch didn't mean for anyone to see. He only clenched his fist once. Apparently, Horace has very sharp eyesight.

"Look at Enoch! He's jealous." Horace laughed. Enoch slammed a fist on the table and leaned forward. "And why would I be jealous? Olive can go marry Jake for all I care." Wrong choice. Because Enoch really did care.

"Relax, Enoch. She doesn't want to." Fiona said. "Nobody is marrying anybody. Now eat your food before it gets cold." The children sat in silence for a heartbeat. Then Hugh opened his mouth.

"Hugh!"

"Ugh!"

"Where's your net?"

"You've got to stop doing this, Hugh!"

A swarm of bees hung like a black cloud over the table. Hugh reached under the wooden salad and pulled out a beekeepers net.

Ziiip! Whoosh! Idiotic, but you get the point. Hugh seemed to be swallowing the bees.

"Claire, why aren't you eating?" Miss P asked. "She's embarrassed in front of Jake." Hugh replied. Enoch rolled his eyes. Jake was hardly and audience.

"Don't be." Claire smiled the smile that was supposed to be for Enoch. She pulled the chicken leg on her plate to the back of her head and pulled up her hair. A loud, monstrous chomping noise drifted to Enoch's ears.

Miss Peregrine smiled, grabbing a napkin and beginning to wipe the sharp teeth off.

"It must be strange for you, Jake. Meeting your grandfather's friends. Visiting another century." Fiona smirked.

"What's the future like?"

"What sort of flying motorcars do you have?"

"None. Not yet, anyway."

Enoch nearly screamed when Olive began to speak. "Are there spaceships in your time, Jake? Like Flash Gordon books?"

"Children! There's nothing wrong with the good old here and now." Miss Peregrine said, biting a small chicken leg.

"Are you staying with us then, Jake?"

"What, the night?"

Claire opened her mouth. "Forever! You should stay forever!" Enoch felt a pang of jealousy. Typical. "I know you all want a new friend, but I'm sure Jake has plenty of his own back in Florida." Jake nodded gratefully.

Enoch couldn't resist. "And that, my friends, is why Jake will not be staying with us. I mean, why would he when he doesn't have to. He'll leave. Just like his grandfather did."

A beat of silence.

Emma unbuckled herself from the chair. "Emma!" Miss Peregrine screeched. "What's wrong with her?" Millard strode into the room. "That was very rude, Enoch. We all know very well why Abe left us." Hugh raised his arm. "To join the army!"

Bronwyn smiled. "Then he met a lady! And had a nice wedding cake. And a lovely little baby!" Miss Peregrine frowned at Enoch, who was glancing at Olive. Her face was red and she was looking down.

The phone rang in the hallway. "I think...you should all get ready for movie time while I get that." Miss P said. "But you always let us stay for it!" Little Claire argued. Miss Peregrine glared at the children at the table. But Enoch didn't care.

. . .

Olive didn't sit next to him. Maybe the comment he made about her marriage wasn't a great idea. Wasn't like he cared anyways.

. . .

"Will you at least stay for the changeover? It really is quite beautiful." Olive smiled. Enoch groaned. Just what he needed. More Jake.

. . .

"Did you mean it?" Enoch looked up. Olive's blue eyes were glazed over with tears. "Mean what?" Olive sniffed. "About not caring if I married Jake?" Enoch glared at his calloused hands. "Well, if you took it as an insult, I did my job correctly."

Enoch waited a second. A minute. Longer. Olive did say anything. In fact, he looked up in time to see the door swinging shut. He shouldn't have cared. But he did.

. . .

"Olive?" Enoch muttered, knocking softly. "Olive?" Nobody answered. And so Enoch pushed on the door and walked in. Olive's trembling figure was curled up on the bed. "Olive."

Her head shot up. "Huh?" Enoch sat down on the bed. "I'm-uh-I understand that Jake isn't a very appealing guy. _What the hell, Enoch. Why can't you just say sorry? Suck up your pride for once._ "I'm sorry, Olive." Olive sniffled. He had made her cry? Cry? No wonder nobody loved Enoch.

"S'okay." Olive choked out. "I can't sleep." Enoch sighed. "There once was a little boy, who lived in a kingdom with knights and dragons. His name was Enoch...

. . .

Enoch stood up. Olive had fallen asleep right next to him. Before slipping out the door, he planted a small kiss on the pyromancer's forehead. "Night, Olive." He had to do that. Because nobody loved Enoch O'Connor. Nobody had ever tried.


	5. I Am Not A Robot

**Hey! Alert, Marina and the Diamonds inspiration! This chapter is inspired to a song titled; 'I Am Not A Robot' by 'Marina and the Diamonds', to be precise. I would advise listening to that while reading. Anyone guess the 'Panic! At The Disco' reference? Enjoy!**

* * *

Olive, for one, couldn't believe that Enoch felt that way. She didn't want to marry Jake. Not in the least. For once, she actually felt utterly and completely helpless. And Olive Abraholos Elephanta just didn't feel helpless. Or angry. But there's a first time for everything.

. . .

Enoch O'Connor's actions were a complicated thing. And Olive would never understand why he did the things he did. In fact, his day to day attitude was something she had always fought to figure out. And nothing was more peculiar than what Enoch O'Connor did after that fateful dinner.

"If you took that as an insult, I did my job right." He had said. "You sure did." Olive had whispered inaudibly. And then she snapped. Turned on her heel and walked right out the door, stiffling tears.

And then Enoch had done the impossible; he fixed it. Sure, he also caused it, but he had fixed it.

That was the day Olive learned something. Words were like knives. And they often left scars.

. . .

"Oh. How frustrating for you. Between Miss Peregrine's rules and my housemates' little pact not to scare you off, it seems like nobody's telling you anything." Enoch crossed his arms in the doorway to the kitchen. Olive didn't know what they were doing just standing here and talking to Jake. They only needed to grab some jars and go...

"Well then why don't you, Enoch? You don't want me here." Enoch smirked a bit, a rare sight to behold.

"You can't, Enoch! You promised!" Olive pleaded.

"Olive's right." Enoch sighed. "But I do know someone who can get away with breaking rules. Want to meet him?" And she knew who he was talking about.

. . .

Olive stormed down the hall alongside Enoch and Jake, knowing full well where they were headed. She didn't know why she did it. But she did.

Spreading her arms out, Olive stared at Enoch defiantly. Enoch moved in close to the girl, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Move, Olive." He said this with such force, it was like he thought that he owned her. And he definetley didn't.

What should she tell him? Something daring, so that he would understand. She wasn't his. _I'm not just another one of your dolls._ "If you're going to act like that, then I don't want to be your friend!" Wrong thing. And with that, she stormed away and down the stairs.

. .

Olive wasn't sure why he acted like this.

And he did it all the time.

She knew that he wasn't like this inside.

And she really didn't care.

Honestly.

And he was awful.

That's what he thought.

But she loved him with all she had.

He had to understand that she wasn't just another one of his dolls.

To her, at least.

Very.

"I'm not yours.

"And I never was."

. . .

"Olive." Enoch said quietly in her ear. The wind whipped her hair into her face, obscuring her line of vision. "Olive." He repeated. "What, Enoch?" She hissed. "I-I'm sorry." Olive clenched her eyes shut. "Are you, though? That seems to be the thing you say when you get rejected. Every time."

"Olive, I really-" Olive snapped. "I'm not just another one of your dolls, Enoch! You don't own me! And you never have!"

Enoch recoiled at her harsh words. Never before had Olive Abraholos Elephanta raised her voice at him. Olive. Olive. Olive. Her name always felt sweet, gently rolling off his tongue. And Olive had a bite. A bite that he had provoked.

"Olive, I…I'm so sorry." Olive looked at the tall boy. She hardly cared that the other children were walking with them. "Really?" She whispered. "I promise." She had already forgivin him. But the slight line of shimmering tears struggling to be concealed made her even more forgiving.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Olive whispered, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. "Olive?" Enoch whispered back. "Hmm?" Olive replied, her answer muted. "Can we continue this at home?"

"Oh, of course."

. . .

"Enoch, I-"

"No, Olive. I'm the one that should be sorry." Enoch hissed. "But I was being awful..." Olive mumbled. "I'm an impossible ass 100% of the time." Enoch retorted. "I can still be sorry."

Olive sniffed. "Olive! What-!?" When Olive looked down, she was met with an awful sight. Her ungloved hand Sat on his table, burning strait through the wood of the table.

"Get. Out." Enoch growled. "Enoch, I didn't-" Olive protested. "Out." Olive squeaked out a word. Very timidly. "But-" "OLIVE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

. . .

Hot, wet tears rolled down the pyromancer's cheeks. The moment that Enoch had slammed the door in her face, Olive had felt her heart broken into a million pieces. Like if Enoch had stuck it into a doll's chest.

She knew that the second an insincere sorry rolled from his lips, she would come crying back. Only to have her heart stamped down once more. Every time. Except this one.

 **Again, listen to the song while reading! I like the idea of Olive being less clingy than portrayed in the film, but we don't see her and Enoch while Jake is there much. Could it be that she acts differently when not under the possibility of a new friend? Probably just me, but...bye! (Btw, the segment of Olive's thoughts are in response to the lyrics of the first stanza in 'I Am Not A Robot'.)**


	6. Update

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the lack of updates! This story isn't over, but I it may be awhile till the next chapter is released. I'm really busy at the moment and am unable to work. Sorry, and have a nice weekend!**

 **-CF**


	7. Home

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I would also like to thank 'DuchessGoodFairy', another author, for an idea in the story. Go check her out, she's awesome! Again, sorry about the errors in the dialogue, it's hard to remember all the lines exactly. Feel free to review, as always!**

* * *

" _Get. Out." Enoch growled. "Enoch, I didn't-" Olive protested. "Out." Olive squeaked out a word. Very timidly. "But-" "OLIVE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

. . .

Enoch regretted it. He regretted it. He regretted it. He regretted yelling. He regretted ordering the sweet, amazing, beautiful girl around. He regretted existing.

Then again, he could just go into her room and apologize. It had always worked before. Olive was a very forgiving girl. They would be back to normal in a few minutes.

If only Enoch was always right.

. . .

"Olive? I'm sorry." Enoch said clearly from her doorway. "Nuyonuf." Olive replied, face buried in the covers. "What?"

"I said, no you're not."

Enoch was blown away. "Olive, I am." Olive let out a high pitched cry. "Stop lying to me!" She yelled, storming out of the room. The other children had gathered in the hall, as the two teens were making such a ruckus.

"Olive!" Enoch hissed, moving closer to Olive and grabbing her wrist. He spun the pyromancer around, and, however oblivious to it now, didn't realize that he would be subject to the breadth of Millard's jokes for at least a few months.

Enoch shouldn't have stood that close. He knew it. The second Olive had spun around, their lips had brushed swiftly. And however long Enoch tried to deny it, he had tried his hardest to make it last. Because in the brief moment their lips had touched, Enoch couldn't deny enjoying it.

. . .

"This time he's using more Ymbrynes. He still wants to be immortal." Enoch muttered, standing in the tight circle surrounding Miss Avocet.

"Do...Hollows, only attack Peculiars?" Jake asked, sounding uncertain of the question himself. "Heavens no." Miss Peregrine replied. "Well, some sheep on the island were killed...you don't suppose they could be here already?"

"Children, we are leaving in the morning. Pack all your neccessities. We're leaving in the morning." Miss Peregrine gestured to the door, escorting herself out.

"We're leaving for good." Hugh whined.

"But-our house!" Little Claire cried. "Miss Peregrine will find you another lovely house-somewhere else!" Miss Avocet replied to the young girl. "When Miss Peregrine isn't there to reset the loop tonight, the house gets bombed."

. . .

Enoch grabbed another load of jars, hurriedly shuffling down the staircase. Without Olive there to help him, he couldn't take that many supplies down. He set the jars down next to the suitcases and headed upstairs for another load. But before he made it up, the door was pushed open by a white-eyed man, who's hand was replaced by a knife-like metal. The most unsettling part about the man wasn't his eyes, however. Nor was it the fact that the knife was pressed up against Jake's throat. It wasn't even the sharp set of teeth that sat in his mouth. It was his smile.

"Children! Come on down!" The man yelled with an insane smile imbedded on his face. Enoch didn't want to move. But something about the fear in Olive's stance and face made him feel that he shouldn't be so defiant. So he reluctantly began to shuffle down the staircase.

"No one tells my children what to do." Miss Peregrine snapped firmly, holding up her pointer finger. Enoch wasn't all that suprised about her defiance. Miss Peregrine wasn't one for vulnerability.

The man stared at her with disbelief reflected in his bright eyes. "Children!" He yelled.

Miss P snapped back around to face him, staring with an expression Enoch couldn't see. It must have scared him, because he shut his mouth quickly.

"Children, come down, please." The children scooted down the stairs slowly, fear radiating off their bodies.

"Mister Barron would like me to come with him in bird form, preferably caged. He would like you to make your way into a lockable room such as the parlour, as he fears an attack could be mounted upon him once he loses his leverage. Is that correct, Mister Barron?"

Barron looked forward at Miss Peregrine, shock frozen on his face. Enoch couldn't keep his mouth shut for any longer. It was one of his many flaws.

"So you're sacrificing yourself and all of us, for Jake?" Enoch asked, ignoring the look of amusement on Barron's face as he said those words. "He's the only one who can see them, Enoch! She means he's our only hope!" Horace whispered in the older boy's ear, eyes darting around the room nervously.

Miss Peregrine stood by the door of the parlour, tears trickling out of her eyes. Enoch had never seen the Ymbryne cry before, she wasn't the type to cry. Of course, he had seen Claire cry. And Bronwyn. And Millard, Horace, Hugh, Fiona. And Emma. And Olive. Nobody saw Enoch cry. That didn't mean that he didn't.

He saw Emma wrap her arms around their beloved protector. Enoch had never though to say thank you. He never said anything of a goodbye to her. And this was the last he would ever see of her.

The doors closed. And Enoch could hear the exchange of words and the ruffle of feathers.

Within the next second, Barron had thrown Jake into the room, and was turning to leave before swinging back around. "Boo!" A fair amount of gasps were heard from the other kids, and Enoch felt a wave of rage at the fear Claire, little, innocent Claire, had portrayed.

"It's getting dark! Get the entrances!" Jake hissed. The Peculiar residents of Miss Peregrine's loop began pushing at the couches and chairs and flipping the odd locks on the windows.

"Where does Miss Peregrine keep her weapon?" Miss Avocet stood beside the door, beginning to hand out gardening tools. "In-there." Enoch muttered, turning around to grab the crossbow from the hall.

The phone ringing. The sound of furniture hitting wood. The sound of heavy breathing. The sound of Olive's terrified footsteps. Enoch couldn't stand it. He grabbed the pitchfork that Jake had thrown his way.

"I don't want to see any heroics. Leave the Hollow to ME. Now, those of you with garden tools, I must _insist_ that you-"

A scream. Another. A high-pitched wail. And the splintering of the wall as Miss Avocet was yanked backward by an invisible force. That could only mean one thing. _Hollows._

. . .

Enoch didn't know what he was thinking. He just needed to protect her. To protect Olive. To protect them.

"Enoch, no-!" Jake yelled as the necromancer threw himself in front of the Hollow. He turned his head left and right. There must be at least a tiny sign about where the invisible beast was...

Enoch was afraid of heights when he was younger. But it wasn't for a reason. This was different. He felt a cold tentacle wrap around his waist. And he was slammed into the mirror, the wall, the cracked mirror, the split wall, the shattered mirror, the splintered wall. And it hurt. Hurt like fire. Hurt like how he hurt Olive. Enoch knew why. He deserved it.

It all happened so fast that Enoch didn't know it was happening. But he did know that Olive had waited for him. He slammed to the ground with a hard thump, and he felt his arm crack a little. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to go. He just wanted this to end. He just wanted Olive to care. He just wanted Victor to be alive. _He just wanted his mother._ But nobody ever gets what they want.

. . .

Rain was cold. It pelted at his back and soaked his sweater. But Enoch didn't care. As always. He only wanted Claire to be safe. He reached his arms out, Claire in between his hands. He let go, watching the young girl slide down the shutters on the rooftop. She would be okay. He hoped.

Enoch slid down so fast, he hadn't noticed how Olive wasn't next to him. He looked up at the window, only to see the fiery pyromancer just beginning to push her leg out of the window. _Olive!_ He regained what little balance he had left and began to totter towards the female figure on the edge of the rooftop. Olive had better balance than him, to put it mildly.

Enoch slipped down the tree after the others. He turned his body towards the house, towards his sanctuary, towards his home. And watched as the bomb hit the home. And watched as the only home he had ever truly known went up in flames.

 **Again, I am super sorry about the delay! And also again, go check out DuchessGoodFairy's profile, she is an amazing author! (Be sure to check out her stories titled 'Tied Together With a Smile' and 'The Devil's Daughter'. They are amazingly relatable and cute.) Feel free to critique! Bye!**


	8. Fire Doesn't Fix Everything

**This chapter was created while listening to the song 'Go To Her' from the Miss Peregrine soundtrack. I heavily recommend listening to that song while reading this chapter. It was inspired by the first part, by the way. Also, thank you for each and every review I receive! I appreciate them all!**

 **To Pakiliar rose, a guest who reviewed every single chapter, thank you! I'm happy it's cute to you! Your comment on chapter five made me laugh hysterically.**

 **Now, without further ado, let us commence. Enjoy!**

* * *

The frigid water froze her to the bone, even the fire in her veins not enough to keep her warm. Olive Elephanta hadn't been swimming in a long time. So, naturally, she didn't hold her breath for long periods of time often. And so as you can imagine, she was internally grateful to Emma for the air bubble.

She pulled her arms back and kicked her legs, struggling to keep up with the other children. She would rather be up in Enoch's room, handing the necromancer tools and watching his dolls fight. But she would do anything for Miss P. She was the mother Olive had never known. She accepted the pyromancer for who she was.

And that's why Olive needed to get her back.

. . .

Olive tapped the furnaces lightly, pale, ungloved hands setting fire to the otherwise cold stone. She stepped back, bringing her hands to her chest, admiring her work. If only she had grown up with a mother who loved her. A mother to be proud of her for each and everything she did. But the thing is, she didn't want a mother for her. She wanted a mother for Enoch.

. . .

"So, time catches up with all of us, we all die, except you. Plan?" Enoch asked Jake, wearing the trademark poker face.

Olive gulped. There was no way. No way at all. Why must life always prove you wrong?

. . .

The second that the snowballs became airborne, Olive knew that this was a crazy plan. So crazy it had to work.

"Emma! Now!" The blonde girl behind the cotton candy machine stood at the ready, patiently waiting for Olive to pull the top off. Olive grasped the clear plastic with her gloved hands, yanking it upwards and revealing the airy, pink candy.

Olive ducked to avoid pieces that flew towards her fiery red hair, covering her head with her whole arm.

The children, having lived in one day for years, had precious little to laugh about aside from Millard's jokes. And so, as you can imagine, marching skeletons would be quite a sight to behold.

And one simply cannot imagine how funny Olive found the sight of the skeletons in that moment.

They marched forward, wiping out the hollows before them. They made small clicking noises to communicate, which only added to Olive's amusement. She probably shouldn't be _this_ amused. Sure, it was funny, but Olive couldn't quite put her finger on _why._

Then it hit her. It was because Enoch had given life to the skeletons.

. . .

"Okay. Time for step two." Jake informed the children, who had formed a tight circle around him.

"Save Miss Peregrine!" Little Bronwyn piped from down low.

"That's...sorta step three."

Bronwyn shrugged, after all, the closer they got to their Ymbryne, the better.

The twelve children raced in the direction of their beloved protector, determination reflected in their eyes, a certain confidence in their steps.

 _We can do this. We can rescue Miss P._ Olive told herself. In a way, she was right.

. . .

Words could not express the rage Olive must have felt when the Wight man placed his hand atop the water Bronwyn was under.

"Let's get you out." She said, placing a warm palm above the ice.

But apparently fire can't solve everything. Because the second the man's hand thundered to her shoulder, Olive felt a cold she had never felt before.

The ice was creeping across her skin, a prickling sensation left in it's wake.

All Olive could think was that this was too cold too cold way too cold. Her fire couldn't do anything to stamp out the ice. Her blood was beginning to freeze. Her skin felt like an icey statue.

It was useless to try. She felt herself thud to the ground, something large pushing the man to the floor.

Olive's fire wouldn't do anything. The fire that gave her the spark that made her, well, her.

She wouldn't stop fighting the cold. She fought to melt it off. To make it go. It just wouldn't leave. It wouldn't allow her to live.

And so, with a final frigid breath, Olive Abraholos Elephanta let the last puff of warm air flow from her now freezing lips.


	9. Thawed

**I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Here, have some revival. This chapter will alternate perspectives, so both Olive and Enoch will be the 'star'. This is why it may get confusing. Also, this is the second-to-last chapter. But don't worry, there WILL be a sequel to this story later on. I will take a while to upload, because I was actually planning on doing a crossover fic with the Hunger Games and Miss Peregrine. (But that's another story for another time.) Enjoy it!**

* * *

. . .

The moment he had seen the ice creeping across her shoulders, Enoch had panicked. And Enoch O'Connor never panicked. I suppose that the reason would be that he never let himself get close to anybody. Ever. Except for Olive. The girl who gave him hope. Happiness. And now she was gone.

Enoch, acting on rage, anger, hurt, and impulse, had grabbed the heart he had brought for emergencies. He no longer cared about getting Miss P out. Not at the moment, anyway.

And then he had an idea.

. . .

When she felt the ice crawling crossed her body, Olive had gone numb. It was too cold, way too cold. The fire that normally burned through her veins had gone out. The spark that usually burnt in her eyes had flickered away.

She had always been the torch in her household. By that she meant that she had always been the one in the children's home that the others came to for comfort. Except Enoch. She had never had the chance to tell him how much he meant to her.

And she was sorry.

. . .

The elephant was truly terrifying. But the only reason it struck fear into Enoch's heart was because of the chance that Olive could...well...die. If this plan failed, the most amazing girl that Enoch had ever known wouldn't be with him anymore. And he would blame himself.

Everything he had ever done was to hurt her. He simply hadn't cared. He had treated her like just another one of his dolls. Like he had owned her. But he didn't. Olive didn't deserve him. Why had he ever thought she could love _him_.

Enoch's fondest wish had always been for Olive to care about him. But, above all else, he knew that his dream would never come true. Because if Olive died, his light source would be gone. He would never have a chance to tell her how much she meant to him.

Enoch watched as the metal elephant ravaged through the cellars of the tower. He felt satisfaction when it knocked the man grasping Olive's shoulder over. Enoch felt happy that he had been crushed by the metal foot.

Olive wouldn't ever have loved him anyway.

. . .

Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.

Olive had never played in the snow before. For one, the time loop was a sunny day. And two, she had been afraid of snow before her father had locked her in her room. It sounded dumb, but now Olive realized something.

The fear could make sense.

Because Olive was freezing to death.

. . .

"Olive!" Enoch dropped down next to Olive. The thin film of death clouded the beautiful blue eyes on the girl he cared about. Enoch knew it. He was too late. Olive was dead.

"Olive. Olive, I'm so sorry I never appreciated you. I got so used to having you there, I never realized-." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. They were cold like death itself, nothing like he would have thought.

The film of death, however, still separated them from each other.

. . .

Olive could still hear. It just...didn't make sense. It was echo-y and it was all wrong. She coulnd't feel, though. Her body wasn't just numb. It was lifeless.

 _Enoch._ His voice was broken. Shattered. Olive could hear him. She hung onto his words and let them cover her like a blanket. A very warm blanket. That made her feel…almost like she was…thawing.

 _"Olive. Olive, I'm so sorry I never appreciated you. I got so used to having you there, I never realized-"_

Then he pressed his lips to hers.

Olive wanted so badly to kiss back. But her frozen body felt otherwise. She couldn't-wait.

. . .

Enoch saw her lashes move. But he must have just been delusional. Olive wasn't with him. His Olive was gone.

"You never realized what, Enoch?"

* * *

 **Fluf** **f. I know this isn't super long, but I WILL try on our last chapter. Have a nice evening!**


	10. It Isn't Our Time

_"You never realized what?"_

Her cold, blue eyes opened. Small white flakes fell from her lashes, melting once they hit the fabric of her dress. Her face was dripping, pale, and slightly blue, but Enoch couldn't care less. All he cared about was that his Olive was okay.

Then Enoch smiled. Not a smug smile, not an annoyed smile, not a forced smile. A real, genuine smile. The kind that was rare to find on Enoch.

Olive leaned forward and wrapped her still cold arms around Enoch's neck. His sweater felt damp, and so did his neck, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered, not the fact that Jake and Emma could be dying right this minute, not the fact that Barron was with them, not the fact that there could be a hollow in there with them.

Wait. A hollow.

. . .

She couldn't make it to the pier fast enough. Olive had slipped multiple times. How Miss Peregrine managed to hold both the Twins' hands _and_ Claire on her hip was still a mystery to Olive.

"Come on, hurry!"

She tried her best to keep everyone in a line in front of her, attempting to keep them safe from the Wight that resided within the cellar at Blackpool Tower. The thought of Enoch, Jake, and Emma alone in there with a dangerous man was a thought Olive couldn't even handle. She couldn't fathom it. She needed to distract herself.

Olive has very bad ways of distracting herself.

. . .

"Those of us who are leaving." Emma said. Enoch could faintly hear her. He heard her heavy steps making their way up the stairs. Jake was coming. He knew it. Enoch was no idiot.

Making his way out the door, he joined the large group of children that were currently walking towards the loop entrance. Jake pushed ahead and stood next to the entrance. Enoch watched as his brothers and sisters bid the other peculiar a final farewell.

He felt a pang of respect for Jake Portman, for he HAD just saved Enoch's life. Twice.

Olive, who stood in front of him, pulled herself in for a hug. Enoch watched as she buried her face into Jake's chest before pulling away from him with a frown.

Enoch had since decided that he wasn't going to hug Jake. He instead stood just in front of the boy, then stuck out his hand and pulled his face into somewhat of a poker face. Jake took the calloused hand, shaking it briefly.

Olive stood inside the entrance, hand outstretched to him slightly. Enoch slipped his hand into hers, a faint blush flickering on and off his face. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"Why do you need to thank me?" Enoch whispered back.

"Because, you saved my life."

. . .

Olive looked up at the boy that had saved her life. She had a feeling that Enoch would be a lot nicer this time, bird willing.

"Enoch?" She muttered, voice barely above a whisper. "Yes?" He whispered back. Olive reached her hands up, grasping Enoch's face between them. She rose up, till she was just inches away from his face, and…

Enoch wrapped his arms around her small frame. He set his face atop her head, cradling her close to his chest.

"Olive," he breathed, his voice a breathy whisper. "Olive, I-I-I never told you how much you mean to me. I guess you could say that I never realized it."

Enoch let out a small, feeble chuckle. Tears had gathered in his eyes, and Olive smiled as one slithered out.

"Enoch, I hope that you know that isn't funny."

Enoch wrapped his hand around hers, a smile flitting on and off his face. Millard called for them to hurry, but Olive paid him no attention.

'"Really? I found my joke _very_ funny."

Olive giggled. "Well, not necessarily…"

* * *

 **That's the end! It was shorter than I thought…sorry. But hey! A sequel will be out! It will be titled 'The Adventures of The Children From the Ends of the Earth'. It will be about various children, and will state my opinions on canon X OC shipping. Welp, have a wonderful day!**


End file.
